Indonesian
Basics 1 - Sunday 16th June 2019 Lesson 1 # jeruk = orange # apel = apple # Saya makan = I eat # Saya mau apel = I want an apple # Saya suka apel = I like apples # Saya mau jeruk, saya makan jeruk = I want an orange, I eat an orange # Saya suka apel, jeruk = I like apples, oranges Lesson 2 # air = water # Susu = Milk # Kamu makan apel = You eat an apple # Saya punya apel = I have an apple # Kamu minum itu = You drink that # Apel itu = That apple # Saya punya apel = I have an apple Lesson 3 # hitam = black # kucing = cat # Dia minum, saya makan = She drinks, I eat # Saya kuat = I am strong # Jeruk dan apel = Oranges and apples # Saya suka merah = I like red # Merah, putih, hitam = Red, white, black Intro/Introductions - 19:20 Lesson 1 # Apa kabar? = How are you? # Saya Tini = I am Tini # Halo = Hello # Siapa itu? = Who is that? # Saya Andi = I am Andi # Nama kamu siapa? = What is your name? # Halo, nama saya Andi = Hello, my name is Andi Lesson 2 # Halo, kamu dari mana? = Hello, where are you from? # Saya dari Jakarta = I am from Jakarta # Dia dari Jakarta, bukan dari Bali = He is from Jakarta, not from Bali # Dia bukan dari Jepang, dia dari Bali = She is not from Japan, she is from Bali # Kamu dari mana? = Where are you from? # Kamu dari Jepang = You are from Japan Lesson 3 # Sepuluh = Ten # Umur kamu sepuluh tahun = You are ten years old # Berapa umur kamu? = How old are you? # Nama saya Andi, saya dua puluh tahun = My name is Andi, I am twenty years old # Usia Tini dua puluh tahun = Tini is twenty years old # Berapa usia Andi? = How old is Andi? # Tini berusia sepuluh tahun = Tini is twenty years old Basics 2 Lesson 1 # buku = book # surat = letter # Aku dan kamu = You and I # Aku menulis buku = I write a book # Kita menulis = We write # Kita menulis surat = We write a letter # Dia menulis surat = He writes a letter Lesson 2 # koran = newspaper # Mereka minum = They drink # Menu itu = That menu # Saya menulis ini = I write this # Saya membaca buku Anda = I read your book # Saya membaca buku kamu = I read your book # Ini koran Anda? = Is this your newspaper? Lesson 3 # Guan = Dress # Kami menulis = We write # Dia kaya = He is rich # Kucing saya besar = My cat is big # Ia menulis surat = She writes a letter # Kalian minum air = You drink water # Saya punya gaun = I have a dress Greetings Lesson 1 # Selamat pagi = Good morning # Maaf = Sorry # Terima kasih = Thank you # Ya = Yes # Tidak = No # Silakan = Please # Ya, maaf = Yes, sorry Lesson 2 # Selamat jalan = Goodbye # Tidak, sama-sama = No, you are welcome # Selamat datang! = Welcome! # Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa! = Thank you and see you! # Ya, sama-sama = Yes, you are welcome # Selamat datang, silakan = Welcome, please Lesson 3 # Permisi = Excuse me # Selamat siang, selamat datang = Good afternoon, welcome # Assalamualaikum, selamat pagi = Greetings, good morning # Waalaikumsalam = Greetings to you too # Selamat tinggal = Bye # Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal = Thank you and goodbye # Assalamualaikum = Greetings Lesson 4 # Selamat malam = Good evening # Selamat jalan, sampai jumpa lagi = Goodbye, until we meet again # Salam = Greetings # Selamat sore, terima kasih = Good afternoon, thank you # Selamat idul fitri = Happy Eid # Ya, terima kasih banyak = Yes, thank you very much # Selamat malam, silakan = Good evening, please # Tidak, terima kasih banyak = No, thank you very much Restaurant - Wednesday 19th June 2019 Lesson 1 # nasi = rice # restoran = restaurant # Ini bukan restoran = This is not a restaurant # ayam = chicken # Dia mau nasi dengan ayam goreng = He wants rice with friend chicken # Saya makan nasi dengan ayam goreng = I eat rice with fried chicken # Mereka dari restoran = They are from the restaurant # Kamu mau nasi dengan ayam? = Do you want rice with chicken?